Stone Cold
by A.Estrella
Summary: Dimitri is the last of his line due to a terrible accident. Rose is a well-known guardian who has killed dozens of Strigoi. She is the best. Due to the loss of his family, Prince Dimitri has become hard and cold. Will Rose be able to light a fire in his soul again? Or is she content with her relationship with Adrian Ivashkov? Is Dimitri just a lost cause?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Back again. I know you are probably sick of me. This story is about Guardian Rose Hathaway and Prince Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri Is OOC. Rose obviously not since she is always feisty and sassy**.

Ages:

Dimitri 26

Rose 23

Lissa 23

Christian 24

Adrian 24

**Summary: **

Dimitri is the last of his line due to a terrible accident. Rose is a well-known guardian who has killed dozens of strigoi. She is the best. Due to the loss of his family Prince Dimitri has become hard and cold. Will Rose be able to light a fire in his soul again? Or is she content with her relationship with Adrian Ivashkov? Is Dimitri just a lost cause?

**DPOV:**

It had been a few months since I got the call. A few months since my family was murdered. Only a few months for me to get myself under control.

They gave me only weeks to get used to the idea of being king. My mother, Queen Olena, was the leader of our society. She was always fair, always just, and always right. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Before the accident… Before the murder. I was warm, kind, and gentle. These last few months have been hell. I haven't seen another soul except for maybe some council members.

I find myself visiting my sisters' bedrooms at night ready to say goodnight… only they are gone. Unconsciously I think of Yeva and the advice she would give me. And mama- I think of mama's black bread. I think of mama's strength.

It should have been me. I should be the one dead right now. I'm the last one left.

And…

Somedays

I feel like giving up.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: I tried posting the new chapter again. It was still coded. So… Um. Sorry it took so long and thanks for letting me know!**

Hey! So, I'm back and swinging. Just an update: this story is mostly rated T. I will mark M rated scenes.

This chapter is short but the next one should be longer. Hope you enjoy. Please **Read** and **Review**.

**RPOV**

It had only been a few months since I got the call. Only a few months since the terrible accident. My family… Or the only family I had ever known was gone.

Lissa and Christian were newlyweds. They had a whole life ahead of them.

Instead, death got the better of them.

I should have been nicer to Christian. He was the light for Lissa's dark life. Ever since her parents died in that car accident things were never the same. They got better… but never the same.

It had only been a few months since they were murdered. A few months since I failed my charge. I had sworn to protect Lissa since we were teenagers. I also failed my fellow guardian who was guarding Christian.

It should have been me. I should have been the one. Now all that's left are broken memories. Broken memories of the girl everyone used to know.

I accepted a new charge. I feel like I might be able to break through his stone cold heart. Breath some life back into his lungs. He knows what I'm going through. He knows that life can be a living hell. My boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov tries to help… He will never know the amount of pain I have gone through.

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

That I don't get anyone else killed.

That I don't fail King Belikov.

**Funny story. I forgot I had a pore strip on while writing this chapter. Half my face just peeled off. HAHA. **

**R&R**

**Estrella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a simple chapter of the two of them meeting. R&R**

**Also - Some cursing.**

**D POV**

I was getting a new guardian today. One that had already killed one of her charges. One that was supposed to be the best of the best. Now he or she has been assigned to me. Perfect.

"Dimitri Belikov may I present Rose Hathaway-

I didn't hear much after that. I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She was short… very short. Eyes so brown and clear I could almost see my reflection, and she had long dark beautiful hair.

"Dimitri… Sir."

I snapped myself out of it. "I'm sorry, what?"

The woman smirked as I closed my gaping mouth. I rolled my eyes at her. Dammit if I wasn't flirting.

"Hathaway will be your new guardian. She will be guarding you twenty-four seven-"

"Even while I'm sleeping?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

Rose rolled her eyes.

The guardian speaking seemed to give up, "I will let the two of you get acquainted, if you have any questions come and find me, _your_ _majesty_."

I ignored his tone and walked right up to Rose.

"Mrs. Hathaway-

"It's just Ms. Your majesty. Unless my boyfriend has told you something that he failed to mention to me."

Shit. She was taken. But of course, how could she not be? She was an angel on Earth.

"Of course, not guardian Hathaway it is nice to meet you. I have things to attend to. I hope you don't mind running around too much."

**RPOV**

He didn't mention how serious he was. With his long ass legs, I had to trot to keep up with him. Yes, like a fucking horse. I could see the wall he had put around himself. The wall he had put up since his family's murder. He acted like a pig to anyone and everyone. He was rude and arrogant, something that was dangerous if he ever wanted more than a lonely life.

I was running around the whole day when finally, we stopped at his room.

"Cook me something." He demanded.

"Please" I muttered. I had begun muttering under my breath from the first hour of business.

"Excuse me? I didn't ask for commentary. You have been giving me enough today as it is." He replies.

"I don't cook your majesty and if I did, shouldn't you be having dinner with some friends? Or a special girl?" I ask innocently.

He turns around and glares at me, "I don't do friends and I don't do girls."

I choke, "Your gay!" I sputter out before I can stop myself.

His look is incredulous.

"not that it's a bad thing, your majesty-

"I am not gay. I simply do not have time for friends or a significant other. I have too much work." he explains as if I'm a child. "And… I'm hungry!"

"Yes sir, right on it your majesty." Damn the things he makes me feel. Half the day he was cracking jokes. The other half he was insulting me and now he is acting as if I'm a child.

He was a roller coaster. One that made you puke your fucking guts out.

After I finished cooking… a terrible dinner might I add, I served him as he was watching the television.

He takes one bite and chokes.

Fuck.

One thing I do not know how to do is CPR.

"Your majesty are you all right-

"what is this disgusting piece of-" He doesn't even finish as he begins to spit into a trash can. Once he rinses his mouth with water and gargles for a while he turns to me.

"Your majesty I told you I couldn't cook-

"Are you trying to kill me?" He whispers deadly.

"No, sir-

"Are you trying to kill me just like you killed your other princess?"

I froze in shock and anger.

"Get. Out."

At that point, I honestly didn't care if he was guarded or not. I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

**DPOV**

I feel mildly guilty for what I did. Only mildly. I began eating the food she gave me again. It wasn't that bad. It just needed some salt.

I'm an actor. It's what I do, make people run from me.

And Roza- Rose… Is someone I had to watch out for. I liked her. A little too much. She was just like my mother, feisty and dangerous.

But that's not something I could afford. Friendship is not something I need right now.

True, I shouldn't have said the things I did… But she couldn't be caught up in all of this.

All this shit.

**Not too long but wanted to get this out there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

"Good morning your Majesty"

Dimitri barely glanced my way as he stepped out of his room and down the hall.

I didn't expect a good morning in return, however, since this is the way we had greeted each other for more than a week. It had been a week. I couldn't believe it. He was boring. Every day we did the same thing.

He never ate breakfast and went straight to his office. He stayed there for about two hours before getting up and going to the gym. He did a light workout, showered, dressed, and headed to lunch with some important people. He then went back to his office and worked all night until his eyes couldn't stay open. He almost always forgot to eat dinner and only slept for about four hours each night.

He is unhealthy, and my vow is to make him the man he once was.

It was sickening to watch him. He always had bags under his eyes and never spoke unless spoken to. He was haunted, and everyone could see that. I tried talking to him. Every time I did I either got ignored, a single grunt, a side glance, or an insult in return. And man… This guy insulted Rose Hathaway style.

Today, however, he did something different. He ate breakfast. With a woman. She was beautiful. She was everything I wasn't. She was soft and delicate and gorgeous.

"Guardian Hathaway, if you please, stand over with the other guardians," Dimitri said, addressing me politely.

I was in shock as I went to stand near the other guardians. Each of them was just as surprised as I was. I watched as Dimitri smiled and talked to this woman. He even laughed. A sound so heavenly I wanted him to do it again.

When breakfast was over I followed Dimitri to his office. He was all smiles… until he shut the door behind him.

**DPOV**

Tasha had a way with words. She was able to make me forget everything going on. She even made me forget about a certain Guardian standing behind me… That's a lie if I ever heard one.

Tasha was one of my only friends. We had known each other since we were kids. When we grew up she was my first kiss. That quickly progressed, and our relationship became more intimate. She was my first. When we became adults, we grew out of love and only called each other if we wanted a one-night stand. Those late nights turned into a friendship I never thought I'd have with a woman I slept with for "fun." Tasha was understanding and funny. She was a little dull at times, but she made up for it in beauty.

Once in my office, my smile faded, and I went to work. I'm fully consumed in my work until I hear muttering from across the room.

"I bet there are just a bunch of naked women in those files."

My head snaps up and I see Rose smiling slyly. "Finally, you hear what I'm saying. I have been talking to myself for the better part of the hour."

I glance at my watch and see it has already been three hours. I rub my temple and ignore her, deciding to pack things up and relieve her of her boredom.

**RPOV**

Finally! Maybe he wasn't as cruel as I thought.

When the gym is finally in our sight I see a flash of ginger.

"No!" I say a little too loudly.

Dimitri looks over his shoulder at me to see my confused expression. I ignore him as the ginger in mind makes his way over to us smiling like a fool. I don't hesitate and jump into his awaiting arms.

"Awe I always knew you missed me more than you let on Rosie Posy." Mason snickered, and he spun me around.

He puts me down and I punch him in the arm, "What did I say about calling me that!"

He smirks, "I don't recall ever agreeing to –

I punch his arm again. I was about to make another Rose Hathaway comment when we hear a throat clearing.

Shit. I turn to Dimitri, forgetting that he was right beside me the whole time.

Mason looked like he shit his pants as he bowed lower than normal to Dimitri.

"your majesty I'm very sorry-

"Don't worry about it," Dimitri says politely and shakes Masons' hand. "Rose I don't mind if you two catch up. I'll be in the gym."

I roll my eyes as Dimitri begins walking towards the gym again.

"Sorry, Mase. But I have to go with him. Who knows what he will get into."

"Don't worry about it Rosie, maybe I can stop by later tonight with Adrian." He responds. I try to hide my frown.

As I reach the gym and step inside I see Dimitri doing his warm-up stretches. He doesn't seem surprised to see me. Instead of standing at my normal spot on the wall, I decided it would be fun to show him exactly why I'm his guardian.

As we stretch he starts the small talk. A big first step for him.

"He's nice. I can see why you like him."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Even though it was vague it was still something. He was talking today, and that's what matters.

"Yeah, he's a great guy," I say.

We stretch for a while longer and then approach the treadmills. I let him set the pace and easily match it.

"How long have you been dating Mason?" He asks out of the blue.

I look over at him and laugh. "I'm not dating Mason," I reply.

"Oh." He says vaguely.

"Mason is my best friend from school." That's alive I added silently. "He guards my boyfriend Adrian Ishakov. Adrian and I have been dating for about six months." I say the last part bitterly.

"You don't sound so happy." He comments.

I sigh, "Adrian and I are going through a rough patch." To put it lightly. Like so many people, he thought I was the reason Lissa died. I even think that, although it was proven by law I had nothing to do with it. He came around eventually after my hearing, but things haven't been the same. He and Lissa were spirit users and had a special friendship that no one understood.

After me and Dimitri's run, we lift some weights. Since we were partnering he was able to do more than the simple exercises.

We didn't talk for the rest of our workout and finally called it quits. We disappeared into our separate locker rooms and came out almost at the same time.

At that time, my stomach decided to growl at me.

Dimitri looks startled and glances at his watch. "I was planning to go back to the office, but we can stop for lunch." He says.

"Just ignore me, your majesty," I say.

In truth. Dimitri had been putting my stomach through its paces. Since I only ate when he did, I felt like I was starving all the time.

He rolls his eyes as my stomach lets out another growl. I'm not even embarrassed.

We eat lunch together, another small step for him. Usually, he sits alone, however, this time he invited me to sit with him.

"What about your friend?" I ask when we dig in. "where is she?"

"She's busy." He responds.

I clear my throat awkwardly, "is there something I need to know?"

He looks at me, "what do you mean?"

I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, "I know you feel like I'm invading your privacy sometimes, but If you ever need to be alone…" I trail off hoping he got the message.

"Thank you, guardian Hathaway, but I won't be needing any alone time with her." He says, looking up from his meal. "Thank you for your consideration." He said the last part genuinely. Maybe that was another step forward.

oOoOo

I was finally free for the next 12 hours and I didn't plan on staying awake for long. My job was to guard Dimitri for a week with about five hours of sleep a night (or day). At the end of the week, I get 12 long hours all by myself. Wonderful, peaceful, and perfect-

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl," Says the man who just walked into my apartment. Despite everything going on, I still loved Adrian, I just wasn't exactly happy he was here interrupting my downtime.

"Hello, love of my life," I say rolling my eyes and make a point of walking to my bed and laying down.

"Someone is happy to see me," Adrian smirked and sat down on my bed. "what's wrong?"

I sigh, "I'm exhausted and pissed."

He clicks his tongue, "Two things Rose Hathaway should not be," he gently kisses my forehead and tucks the covers closer to me. "I understand little dhampir, I will leave you to your sleep."

"Stay," I say reaching for his hand. "I missed you."

And in truth I really had. It had been a week since the last time I had contact with him.

He silently takes off his shoes and strips down while carefully folding his clothes. I made room for him under the covers and snuggled up against his chest. I breathed in his familiar scent and almost immediately fell asleep.

**A/N**

**I have a very serious question (LOL)! Should I make Rose hate Tasha? Or should they be friends? **

**Also, this is kinda boring but it's a set up for the chapters to come. **

**Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I just wanted to update you on a few things before you get started!**

**I'm in college and I'm doing 3 online classes! They are intense classes because they are only 8 weeks long. Upon hearing this news, expect an update at least once a week. I will post as quick as I can, however, there seems to never be enough hours in a day. On top of the 3 classes, I am also on the Track and Field team (no I don't run I throw the Hammer, Disc, Shot, and Javelin) and working at least 25 hours a week. I WILL TRY MY BEST! **

**Side note, this story is rated M for a reason! Rude language in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

**DPOV**

Today was the day. Today was the day that I was going to pluck up the courage and ask Rose to train me. It had been on my mind for a while. Since the murder. My courage faltered, however, when I got a better look at Rose.

"Good morning your majesty," Rose says, gritting her teeth. I look over her and see the dark circles under her eyes, her hair unbrushed and pushed into a tight ponytail. Since when did her clothes start to hang off her? I hadn't realized that before. Was I seriously depriving her of enough food or was this something else? As we made our way to the gym I noticed that she was pushing herself. Maybe a little too hard. She ran the triple amount I had in the same amount of time and lifted twice the amount of weight. When she got out the punching bag she almost broke the chain connecting it to the ceiling. This is why she was my guardian. She was the best, and I could see that now. Before I had doubts, but after witnessing what I just did, all of them flew from my mind. Now was the time to ask her. Here goes nothing.

**RPOV**

Adrian always helped with the nightmares. Usually, they don't get this bad when I'm with him. I can't help but cringe at what that might mean. After Adrian and I fell asleep I woke up five hours later with my worst nightmare yet. Adrian was sound asleep next to me, however, in the morning he found me crumpled on the kitchen floor with drool all over my face. I didn't sleep well last night and that explains why I'm in a bitchy mood.

"Good morning your majesty," I said gritting my teeth. Dimitri glances my way and gives me a once over. I roll my eyes as we head for our daily routine. When we entered the gym, my irritation grew. I lifted heavy weights and ran twice as fast as Dimitri. I even got out the punching bag and beat the crap out of it.

"Guardian Hathaway?"

I seemed to have heard this in the background and simply ignored it because it wasn't until the third time he called my name that I turned around.

"Yes, your majesty?" I said gritting my teeth.

"It seems this may not be the perfect time to ask you, however, the matter has been on my mind since you first started working out with me."

"Do continue," I say, mocking his formal tone.

He pauses, slightly irritated by my tone, "I would like you to teach me how to defend myself against the Strigoi."

I freeze in shock. Him? And a Strigoi? I start laughing, "what did you just say?"

Dimitri seems upset by my reaction, "I want you to teach me how to fight."

"your majesty, with all due respect, you cannot learn to fight against a Strigoi, you are born into it," I say, trying to make him understand how absurd his request is.

"I know that Guardian Hathaway, but I would like to try my best." He replies.

I pretend to think about it, "No." I say at last, although that had been my answer since the beginning.

"Excuse me?" He asks, clearly frustrated.

"Give me one good reason I should train you other than for defending yourself against Strigoi, because for one, you will never be good enough, and two, that's why you have me."

I see the flame inside of his eyes now and his jaw clenches, "You failed your charge once before, what's to say you won't do it again?" he says quietly.

I would have preferred it if he yelled in my face. I was hurt, no, I was crushed. After the dreams, I had last night, the lack of sleep, and the fact that my charge is a pain in the ass, I finally broke.

"Fine," I say.

"Good, when do we start?" He says through a clenched jaw.

"You didn't let me finish your majesty. _Fine_, I will resign from my post and you will have a new and improved guardian by the end of the week. You will not have to learn how to fight because you will finally learn to trust your guardians' decisions since I'm sure _his_ reputation will suffice. Good day, your majesty, I will be gone in a few hours and you will have _nothing_ to worry about." I finish by sharply turning my back on him and shoving my way through the gym doors. Soon enough, I hear footsteps chasing after me.

"Guardian Hathaway, you cannot, and will not-

"What?" I ask spinning around, so we are chest to chest. "Now you command my every action? Have you not deprived me of everything else? What do you think will happen if I say no?" I shout because Hathaway is done with playing games, she is now in total bitch mode.

"I'll have you arrested!" He shouts back. Finally, some reaction.

"Oh wow, jail. Like I've never been there before. I'm sure they have my old cell just waiting for me, don't they?" I tease uncomically.

"You obviously didn't spend enough time there," He replies Icily.

"You know what Dimitri, the reason you don't have any friends is because you are a royal jack-ass!"

I stomp away to my room and blindly start shoving clothes into my suitcase. Soon I heard pounding on my door by none other than the devil himself.

"Go away!" I shout, like the moody girl I am.

"Kick down the door." I hear.

Oh shit. I run to the door and fling it open just as the guardian trying to break in gave a powerful kick, which landed straight on my chest. I flew backward and smashed into the wall behind me. I gasped for breath and crawled onto my stomach.

"Roza!" I faintly hear as I push myself to my knees. Damn the solar plexus. I stand to my feet and face the guardian in front of me. There were about three behind him. This was going to be fun.

I threw a punch at the first guardian who was taken by surprise, while he was recovering I kicked the second, throwing him back a few feet. The other one rushed at me, but I grabbed his arm and twisted, hard. I flipped the guardian over my hip and into another guardian. At this point, I couldn't tell who was who, and what was what. I just knew that I was fighting. Fighting for my honor or what little I had. I didn't want to go back to jail. Not while I was still breathing. The cells stank, and the food was crappy, worst of all I had to pee in a bucket. Everything was blurred as I fought. I suddenly realized, however, that I wasn't fighting anyone anymore. The four guardians were laying around my house slumped on the floor, all of them unconscious. My head pounded, and I wiped something from my forehead, it came back red.

"Roza," I hear faintly behind me. I slowly turn around and faced the source, Dimitri. He rushes towards me and wraps his massive arms around me, crushing me to his chest. I close my eyes in contentment. He smelled good, he felt good, and worst of all I was definitely enjoying it.

Despite my contentment, I pushed him away roughly, taking him by surprise.

"You threaten to arrest me, get your _tough_ guardians to attack me, and now you're hugging me!" I exclaim loudly.

He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, "They weren't supposed to attack you." He says quietly.

"Sure," I say.

There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other. My eyes glance around the room and see it is destroyed. The furniture was turned over, there were dents in the wall, and blood lightly splattered the floor. That was probably from my head wound. I try to catch Dimitri's eye to tell him this is all his fault, instead, he's staring at my suitcase. My clothes never really made it in the suitcase, they were just scattered on the ground.

"Rose, I'm not going to arrest you," Dimitri says, breaking the silence.

"Good," I say, walking over to the suitcase. "Doesn't change anything."

"Rose," Dimitri grabs my hand before I can shove the clothes properly in the damn thing, "Don't go."

I glare at him, "Why not?"

He sighs in frustration, "I don't want you to go."

My breath catches, and I look down at our entwined hands. I roughly pull my hand away, "do you still believe I can't protect you?" I ask quietly.

"Rose, I have never doubted your abilities, I only said that out of anger and I knew it would hurt you," He replies at my chest tightens.

"you really are a jerk," I said.

He laughs lightly, "No, I'm far worse." He swallows, "I'm sorry."

I think for a moment. I smile at the idea and laugh to myself, this would be the perfect punishment for him.

"Do you still want me to train you, comrade?" I ask jokingly.

"Of course!" He says surprised.

"Be prepared to wake up at four in the morning tomorrow. If you think you call your little morning exercises a workout then your wrong. By the end of this, you'll be begging me to just kill you." I say happily.

He doesn't look phased, "I'll be ready Guardian Hathaway."

I laugh, however, before I can say anything the guardians around me started waking up.

"you're dealing with this, and I want a new apartment," I say and walk out the door before any of the guardians could come to their senses.

**DPOV**

Sleep came easily that night (or morning). Something happened inside of me when I looked at Roza, bloodied and bruised. Something snapped. I wanted to kill those guardians for hurting her, yet she took them down easily. If there were three more behind me it still would have been easy.

Now things were different. I had held her to my chest like I once held my mother and sisters. I held her as though I could somehow protect her. What killed me was that I couldn't. I not only wanted to train to protect myself and kill the one who murdered my family, but I also wanted to do it to try and protect Rose. If something happened to her I would be devastated. Over these few weeks, she has let me open a part of myself up that I never intended. She was healing me. She was healing me of my grief and anger.

It scared the shit out of me.

I was deep in sleep when the pounding on my door started. I was faintly aware that it was Rose. No one smelled like that-

The covers were ripped off of me and I opened my eyes trying to tug them back.

"I don't think so, Comrade." She hisses and tugs them out of my hands.

I glance at the clock, "Rose, It's only three forty-five! I had fifteen minutes left!" I groan.

"Get your ass dressed unless you want to walk down the street like the _Emperor's new clothes_." She says loudly. I saw her eyes catch my torso and I smirked. I never slept with many garments, only my boxers.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of Guardian Hathaway," I respond slyly, still drunk from sleep.

"Get your ass dressed!" She yells and slams the door behind her.

As I stumbled around my room, pulling clothes on, I started to become fully aware. Did I really just say that? I open the door and find Rose waiting for me.

"About time," She says and glances at her watch, "It's four o five, let's get a move on."

With that, she walks briskly, not toward the direction of the gym like I suspected, but towards the woods. It was still sunny out and she quickly tossed me an umbrella. As we headed into the woods I ditched the umbrella.

What the hell are we doing in here?

**Sorry for any grammar issues. Usually, I have more time to edit, however, life has been kicking my butt. Hopefully, it's readable. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a reminder in a business:**

**CEO is the highest ranking**

**President is right below the CEO**

**RPOV**

"Stop complaining and do it!" I bark out.

This was not something I was planning on doing, mentoring the king, much less yelling at him. He was strong and fast, yet he lacked stamina and technique. No matter what he does or doesn't lack, he isn't strong enough or fast enough to beat me. He was currently running around the woods like a chicken with its head cut off. He was cursing at every root he tripped over and even landed on his ass a couple of times. I look at my clock and see he has been running for two hours. For the most part.

"Alright stop!" I bark out another command.

Dimitri instantly drops onto the forest floor next to his water bottle and gulps it up like a needy man. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

"still think you wanna train like a dhampir, your majesty?" I ask slyly.

He shakes his head at me, "Keep coming, Guardian Hathaway, I'm not giving up on the first day." He replies.

Okay then, let's make this even better, "Get up!"

He slowly makes his way to his feet. And stares me in the eye.

"I want you to give me fifty pushups, a hundred sit-ups, and eighty squats!" I clap my hands together signaling for him to go.

He starts off well. His pushups were flawless, although he faltered at forty. He finished his sit-ups nicely, yet his legs almost gave way on the squats. He wasn't strong enough, not nearly. I keep telling myself this is a bad idea, but his passion makes me shut my mouth. If he wanted to try and fail, that was his problem.

"Alright comrade, rest for now," I say, glancing at my watch. It was time for breakfast and I was not missing it.

As we walked together towards the beautiful smell of food, I noticed he limped slightly and that his shins were bruised. Poor guy. He took nothing but a muffin when we reached the food. I quickly put it back and he scowled at me.

"Protein!" was all I said, and loaded some eggs onto his plate, along with bacon and sausage. He looked grumpy but took the plate none the less.

As I grabbed my own plate to head over to the other Guardians he called me back, "Hathaway, would you sit with me." He said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. It wasn't a question.

I roll my eyes and sit down at his table, "what was that all about?" I ask.

He takes a bite of his eggs, "You seem to have much power over me these days, and I take pride in what little I can do to put you in your place."

I almost choke on my bacon. After regaining my composure, I say, "You gotta stop with all this 'elegant speech,' comrade. You're killing me."

He glares at me, "Fine, you will find my language is very colorful."

"That was the right effort, comrade, but not quite what I was looking for," I reply.

He rolls his eyes at me and we continue to eat in silence. We then continued to his office where he opens those damned files again.

"what kind of work do you do your majesty?" I ask out of curiosity. He glances at me over the top of the folder he was reading. He didn't seem bothered; however, he didn't look inclined to tell me.

"Think of it like this," He begins.

"Here we go with the fancy words again," I mutter.

He ignores me and continues, "I am the CEO of this civilization and everything I do, can end up killing someone or saving them. I can either make millions or go bankrupt. All the pressure is on me, and it will be until I crack. Then, once the "president" sees me crack, he or they will take over. The 'they' in this case are the council members."

"interesting," I say, "so this has less to do with royalty and more to do with politics."

"Precisely, Guardian Hathaway, it doesn't matter that I am the heir to the throne, there are always people who think they can do things better."

"No pressure," I mutter under my breath. He glances at me and smiles before heading back to work.

After working, I steer him towards lunch. He almost objects, however, I win him over by saying if I wasn't happy, it would show in his workouts. It was blissfully peaceful after that, until…

"Do you always eat like that?" He blurts out, then looks mildly embarrassed.

I laugh, "Of course I do comrade, my metabolism is three times as fast as yours."

"If you normally eat like that, how have you been holding up with my eating habits?" He asks curiously.

"I've been starving," I say, looking him directly in the eye.

He looks so shocked and upset I almost broke my little charade.

"You should have said something Roza," He chokes out.

I finally give in and start laughing my ass off. I tucked the little 'Roza' information in my back pocket for safe keeping. I would ask him about that one day when he wasn't as closed off and the death of his family didn't haunt him.

"It's fine comrade, I'm just messing with you. Hey, do you mind if I take a 'lunch break' and get Mason to cover for me? Adrian won't be in town much longer and I won't be able to see him tonight." I say the last part wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, hoping he got the wrong impression and just let me go.

He looks taken aback, "Sure Rose, have Mason meet me in my office." He begins to get up, his face twisting into a frown, his forehead creasing.

"You sure comrade? You look a little upset-

"I'm fine Guardian Hathaway." He snaps and walks towards the door.

I huffed, I was always doing something to upset the guy. What he didn't know, was that I was about to break some very big news to Adrian. The news he wasn't going to like.

DPOV

I huff again at my files. Right now I wanted to throw my files at the wall and have a go with _ivashkov. _The thought of anyone touching Roza like that-

"Get it together, " I mutter to myself.

Nothing I did put my mind at ease so I cracked open a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. Before I took a sip, however, I caught a hint of red out of the corner of my eye. Mason had a disapproving look on his face, although, he didn't try and interrupt. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Mason is it?" I ask.

"Yes your majesty," he says surprised.

"you guard Adrian Ivashkov, correct?"

"Yes your majesty," he says.

"Does he treat Guardian Hathaway well?" I ask, "The day he came to court it seems she has been, how do I say this? Moody."

He laughs before replying, "She's always moody your majesty." He clears his throat, "they are going through a rough patch, that's all."

Sensing I will not get anything else out of him, I end the conversation. A rough patch? What did that mean exactly?

I picked up another file and started working, well trying to.

**Hey, guys, I know this is really short, but I wanted to get this out there. I see your reviews telling me to update! So, what's the big news with Adrian? I was tempted to make Rose pregnant lol… BUT that's not happing… In this story. **

Also, any grammar I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

As I approached Adrian's room I stopped before going in, should I knock. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to the door. Before I could flick my wrist and let my knuckles brush the door, I heard a noise. Not just any noise. My breath faltered, and I prayed that this wasn't happening to me. Adrian wouldn't do this. Despite what other people thought, Adrian was a gentleman. Of course, he got drunk and did some stupid things, however, he earned his reputation in his teenage years. I put my ear against the door, trying to hear more and justify myself. This was not happening. Just as I was about to give up, I heard it again. A female moan.

I wasn't angry, not really. I had come here to break things off with Adrian. I was hurt and disappointed. I raised my hand and knocked three times. I heard more commotion on the other side of the door and some cursing as something loud crashed to the floor. I really hoped Adrian had stubbed his toe.

He opened the door slightly and I got a peak of his naked chest and a towel wrapped around his waist.

I raise my eyebrows, "it's the middle of the afternoon Adrian, and you took a shower?"

He smiled back, "I can't walk around smelling like-

"Like sex?" I finish for him.

He looked at me, panic written all over his face.

"Don't worry Adrian, I'm only a little bit angry with you," I say softly.

Adrian steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind him. "I never meant to hurt you, Rose."

I sigh and shake my head, "Why couldn't you just tell me? Our relationship hasn't been the same since Lissa died. Do you still blame me?"

"No! Rose, I was stupid to blame you for her death. I just didn't want you to hurt more than you already were. You are such an important part of my life, I didn't want to lose you."

"Is she just a one-night thing?" I ask cautiously.

He shakes his head and smiles, "I think I love her."

"ADRIAN!" I shout and punch him hard in the stomach. He bends over, gasping for air.

"You love her, and you didn't break up with me! You are an idiot!" I yell.

"Please don't hit me again," He breathes out and puts his hands out in front of him, deflecting my slap to his face.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I swear-

"I'm done talking to you Adrian. I'll see you around." I say and stomp off before I could hit him again. He was so stupid! He risked his love for another woman by staying with me! He should have told me. I wouldn't have minded, although when was the last time we were close enough to talk to each other? That one night I had my nightmares? Over the phone? I haven't been the best girlfriend, I'll admit. My love for him had slowly turned into family love. He was right, I don't want to lose what we have, but I can't love him romantically. I was so confused, hurt, and disappointed in him. This was going to be a long day. I glanced at my watch and saw it had only been an hour since lunch time. I headed over to Dimitri's office, deciding I would spare Mason his terrible mood.

I barged in Dimitri's office, which was wrong because I shouldn't take this out on him. I tried to catch the door from slamming behind me but missed it when I saw the sight in front of me. It was Dimitri and Tasha in a tight embrace, lips locked onto each other. I spotted Mason in the corner trying to keep his attention on his fingernails. As the door slammed behind me, Tasha and Dimitri jumped apart. I stood there glaring.

"Hello, Rose is it?" Tasha says excitedly and rushes over to me sticking out her hand. I take it and give her a polite shake.

"Dimitri has told me so much about you!" She squeals. I want to spit in her face.

"He has told me a lot about you too," I say.

"All good things, I hope," She says teasingly.

I fight the urge to knock her front two teeth out.

"Sorry I interrupted," I say slowly.

Tasha waves her hand dismissively, "We have plenty of time later for that."

Before I can say something else or accidentally harm her in some way, her Guardian enters the room, "Miss Ozera, your client is ready."

I gasp out in surprise, as did Mason. Ozera? Before I can stop her, she has swept out of the room and out of my reach.

I look over at Mason and see he is looking at me as well.

I hear a throat clear and all my anger returns, "I thought you were supposed to be working, your majesty." I say through clenched teeth.

He looks down at his file, which looks untouched.

"Mason, I need to talk to you," I say and head back out the door.

"Hey, Rose, What's up?" He asks once we are out of earshot.

"How long have they been… making out?" I spit out.

He shrugs, "maybe ten minutes. She came into Dimitri's office about thirty minutes ago, talking about work. Then she just said, 'I'm bored' and they started kissing."

I huff out a lungful of air, "Adrian probably won't need any assistance for another hour or two, he's with the love of his life."

Mason's eyebrows almost reach his hairline, and his mouth dropped open. "He cheated on you?"

"Yeah," I say and brush it off.

"I had my suspicions, but he hasn't done anything like this since he was eighteen," Mason says softly.

"It's fine, I'm fine," I say and walk back into Dimitri's office.

As I close the door behind me I take a seat in the corner, keeping my head down or towards the window. I don't know how long I had been staring out the window, but I heard someone saying my name, so I looked up. It was Dimitri.

"Rose, It's time for dinner." He says looking at me strangely.

"Of course, your majesty," I say, had it really been over five hours?

As we head silently to dinner, neither wanting to talk to each other. We sit at the same table upon his request and eat without saying a word to each other. I follow him towards his room where we find Tasha Ozera waiting.

"Dimitri! I have been waiting for forever!" She says and launches herself into his arms. He gives me a side glance before saying, "Tasha I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"Oh, but Dimka we haven't been together in soooo long!" she says, tugging on his arm.

Before he can say anything, I clear my throat getting her attention, "I'll leave you two to it." I say without any emotion, pulling my guardian mask into place. It was something I rarely did, something I only did when approaching a Strigoi. I left them to the safety of the Guardians that roamed the hall and headed back to my place for some rest.

I was a shell. All I felt was the painful throbbing in my chest. I was right, this was one hell of a night.

DPOV

I hadn't meant to let Tasha kiss me, however, when she did it was like opening flood gates. I had worked hard all morning tripping over stupid roots and then I had to sit through an hour of thinking about what Adrian was doing to Roza's body. Now here I was, making out with the person I least wanted to. Poor Mason. I was about to break the kiss when I hear a crashing sound. My worst nightmare seemed to walk through my office door. I watched as Roza's face contorted in anger as she looked between Tasha and me. I seemed to be lost in her expression because when I looked around the room again, Tasha was gone, and Rose and Mason had walked out of my office. What had happened?

As Rose made her way back inside my office, she completely ignores me and takes a seat next to the window. She stays there for the better part of the evening before I tried to get her attention. I thought if I mentioned food, she would jump up and shout for joy and say something along the lines of, "thanks for not trying to starve me, Comrade."

The smile melted from my face when she didn't respond. I went over to her and shook her shoulder gently. That got her attention. Once we were on our way to dinner I decided it would be better if I followed her example, staying quiet. I guess she didn't want to talk, which was odd for her.

We then walked to my room. I was about to ask her inside when a squeal interrupted my thoughts.

"Dimitri! I have been waiting for forever!" Tasha says and launches herself into my arms. I glance at Rose, silently begging her to rescue me.

"Tasha, I'm not really in the mood tonight," I say.

"Oh, but Dimka we haven't been together in soooo long!" Tasha exclaims and tugs on my arm.

Before I can ask Rose to help me, she says, "I'll leave you two to it."

I watch as she becomes emotionless, like a stone statue. The Rose I thought I knew was gone, replaced with an empty shell. An intimidating Guardian. It was like she was wearing a mask. She then walked briskly by me, horridly disappearing around the corner.

"Dimka, what's wrong?" Tasha asks.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Tasha," I say politely, hinting it had something to do with the death of my family. In truth, it was. I was an empty shell.

She huffs and turns on her heel, probably going to find a Guardian to fulfill her needs. Tasha got her way whether you liked it or not.

As I got ready for an early night, I saw something on the table beside my desk. It was an envelope with my name on it. I opened it curiously. Inside was a letter addressed to me. It said,

"_**Your Majesty, **_

_**You thought the death of your family would be the last time you heard from me? Think again. I'll be seeing you soon." **_

I looked up from the letter and immediately called my guards.

**PLEASE **

**Read and Review**

**Tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE **

**Read and Review**

**Tell me what you think. **

RPOV

I had fallen asleep for four hours. Four hours of blessed sleep. Until someone came pounding on my door saying the king had received a death threat. Of course, I couldn't sleep after that. I got up and rushed over to Dimitri's room. As his head guardian, I was expected to be there, however, I couldn't keep away the fear I felt that he was in danger. It was exactly like the last time. When I arrived I found Dimitri almost immediately. He was surrounded by four guardians while talking to a few other important people, probably the investigators. He was searching around the room looking frantically for something. Our eyes met and his eyes widened even more, he started rushing towards me. His guardians tried to hold him back, however, once they saw me they let him go. As he reached me, I was immediately enveloped into his arms. I was surprised at first but found his embrace comforting.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

I choke out a laugh and look up at him, "I'm the one supposed to be asking that question."

He pulls back and rakes a hand through his hair in frustration, "this is what happened last time. I got a note and everyone I cared about died."

My breath faltered, "don't tell me you've developed a soft spot for me, Comrade."

I tried to make it sound like a joke but on the inside, I was desperately wanted him to answer.

He looks around the room, "can we go somewhere a little more private?" He asks.

I nod and grab his hand, pulling him away from the crowd. People objected as I walked past but quickly let it go when I gave them the death glare. I stopped outside of my room and unlocked the door. My living arrangements were ideal for safety. I had two-foot-thick walls and bulletproof glass windows. It was as safe as his room. I pulled him inside and led him over to the couch where we could talk. I couldn't ignore the burning in my hand or the way he held on for dear life.

"look," I said, "you need to tell me everything."

He let out a long sigh, looking down at our entwined hands. "About six months ago I got my first letter. It was a threat saying someone I loved was going to get hurt. I ignored it. It could have been a prank letter for all I knew. Months went by and I forgot about it. Then I got another letter mentioning how my family was going to be killed. I reported it, and a month later my family was murdered."

I blew out a breath, "I don't understand, who would they want to hurt you now?"

He looked up from our entwined hands and stared at me. It wasn't his playful glare or aggravated gaze, it was something tender and open. His brown eye searched mine, whatever he was looking for he found because then he opened his mouth to speak.

"If anyone has been watching me they know I have a handful of people I trust but they won't have missed the way I look at you."

I raise my eyebrow, "what do you mean Comrade? You're yelling at me half of the time or making me sit through endless hours of boredom" I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

He shakes his head a smiles, "Roza, I care about you, more than I dare to admit. You have become someone I trust and rely on."

He then brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses my knuckles. I watch as his lips graze over my skin, sending electric shocks up my arm. He sets my hand in my lap and releases it. I watch as a sad smile forms on his face, "I regret everything harsh I have said to you, especially when I said you were to blame for Vasilisa's death."

"I forgive you, Comrade," I say. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was comfortable and peaceful. My cell phone broke the silence, and I excused myself to take the call.

"Guardian Hathaway speaking," I said into the phone.

"Guardian Hathaway this is Hans, I understand that the king is under your protection. Due to recent circumstances, I would like to inform you that he will need to be with you 24/7 until we find whoever did this. I would like you to get some of his stuff and stay in your room, he will be living with you for a while."

Before I could speak or even blink, he had hung up the phone. Hans was the guardian coordinator. I even had him at Saint Vlad's, however, he got a promotion right before I graduated.

I went back to the living room and found Dimitri sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed.

"tough luck Comrade, you're stuck with me and we need to run and get some of your clothes before you crash," I said.

He looked surprised, "why can't I stay in my room and you live with me?"

I gave him a side glance, "because whoever left that note has broken into your room before dingus. Who's to say they won't do it again?"

As he shoves some clothes into a duffel bag, I can't keep from thinking about our moment back in my room. He had come a long way from quiet and reserved. I wasn't sure how I felt. I knew there was something between us, that was the reason I broke up with Adrian, wasn't it? I shook my head violently. I couldn't let this happen, and definitely not now. I don't have time for confusing thoughts and neither does he. I hope he only cares for me as a friend for his own sake. If I'm being honest… I want to jump his bones.

"ready." He says at last.

"Good, let's go."

**A/N**

Hey guys, please **R&R**! also, there are references to** Lissa's death**… Yeah, so I'm keeping that a mystery until further chapters. Thinking about doing a flashback, but I'm not sure the best place to put it in the story. As mentioned in previous chapters, Rose's reputation has been hurt by this event and was even in jail for murdering her. Not sure where I got that idea… oh well. It will come out eventually and hopefully will surprise you or just clear things up.

Estrella

P.s. It's not like Rose and Dimitri know they are in love with each other. They respect and care for each other. Both are broken by the death of their loved ones.

**ALSO! I'm in finals week for summer semester so I won't be updating until after the 27****th****. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I got all A's this semester so it was worth it :D **

**Thanks for hanging in there. In the beginning, are just some thoughts going through Rose's and Dimitri's heads. I can't wait for them to admit they like each other. Also, this is a really hard time for Dimitri. He is a normally closed off person and has never had a lasting relationship, so this is like BIG for him. **

**RPOV**

Things were different from that day. Security was doubled and Dimitri wasn't allowed any place alone. He was becoming impatient. It had only been a few days since he received the note, and we have fallen into a pattern with each other. In the mornings we trained, in the afternoon he worked, and at night we tried to crack the secret of whoever did this. Dimitri was strong, stronger than I thought. If I had to go through something like this I'm pretty sure I would just give up. Every day that passed, Dimitri became more determined. He was inspiring to watch. It made me realize why he was king and why I was loyal to him. I would do anything to protect him.

**DPOV**

These past few days have been hell. I'm not sure how I have managed to train and work. Training with Roza was something I hated and loved. I hated it because it was painful, but the pain was almost bearable when she touched me. Almost. We were on to hand to hand combat now, something I regret ever wanting to learn. She bruised me almost everywhere. After fighting, I thought I had finally caught a break when she suddenly flung me across her shoulder and into the hard dirt. She was constantly showing me new things. Mason would sometimes come out to train with us. The whole palace was on lockdown and no one was able to exit until we found out who did this. That meant Adrian was still here too.

He and Roza were distant recently. They didn't touch and they spoke very little much to my delight. Every time I picture them together, my fists clench. The only thing keeping me back from claiming Roza as mine is Adrian. If he made her happy then I wouldn't get between them. It's hard to be strong these days, all I want to do is give up. But I look at Roza and my strength returns. She is the reason I'm fighting.

**1 week later**

**DPOV**

"there has been no new development," Rose says sighing, "The camera footage was wiped, and no locks were busted. Its almost as if the person who broke in is- "she broke off and shot up from her chair. I roll my eyes, she had been doing this repeatedly for the past thirty minutes. We were both sitting in my office, going over every note and camera footage we could. Whenever she got a new idea she would shoot out of her chair, only to melt back down when she realized how stupid it was.

"I got nothing comrade," she said melting back in her chair.

"Tell me something I didn't know," I say teasingly.

She glares at me and goes back to her notes.

I clear my throat, finally voicing an idea I had for quite a while, "what if you let me go unguarded for a while?" I ask.

"Ha. Ha. Your majesty." She says without looking up.

"I'm serious Rose, what if we lure whoever is doing this out of the shadows."

She looks up from her notes and gives me a death glare, "Are you suicidal?"

I sigh heavily, giving up, "okay, fine. Am I allowed back in my room yet?"

"No."

I roll my eyes, "you're so frustrating."

She snaps her head up and stands up so fast that her chair falls over, "Frustrating? Me, frustrating? After everything I have done and am doing right now you refuse to see that I am trying to keep you alive! Do you know what it's like, your majesty, to watch your charge die and then guard someone who has been given a death threat? I know this is hard for you, but it's hard for me too!"

I know I should have been angry at her or at least given her some sort of answer, but I couldn't. All I could focus on was her. She was leaning over me, both hands on the wall by my head behind me, while I just sat in my chair. She was so fierce and sexy when she was angry, and I wanted to pull her on my lap and have my way with her. I was trying to respond, honestly, but I got a little preoccupied with her cleavage. This was wrong, especially since she belonged to another man.

"Anything to say, Dimitri?" She hissed at me.

Fuck it, I was going to do exactly what I wanted. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto my lap.

"I'd rather not talk right now," I say, and lean forward and capture her lips with mine. She tensed slightly but soon started kissing me back. It started off slow, and warm. I could feel her heart hammering as she pulled me closer, aligning her chest with mine. She opened her mouth, and I gently grazed my tongue against hers. She moaned, sending vibrations straight down to the place I wanted her most. She rocked her hips slightly against mine as she took my bottom lip between her teeth. She nibbled softly and then gently traced her tongue against it. My hands gripped her waist greedily as I guided her over my hips. She moaned again, tangling her fingers in my hair. We both needed air, so I transitioned my mouth to her neck, causing her to throw her head back and whimper. I smiled into her neck at that sound, loving the way I was affecting her.

"Dimitri," she gasps as I find the sweet spot right below her ear.

"Fuck Roza," I say huskily as she circles her hips and slams them down onto mine.

"I want you, Roza," I say.

She pulls back slightly and looks me in the eye, "I want you too."

Those were four words I never thought I'd hear, "should we lock the door?" I ask jokingly.

"I'm not getting up comrade and you better start kissing me before I get angry again." She replies.

I go back to kissing her, "I love it when your angry" I say against her lips.

"Less talk, comrade." She moans against my mouth, and her hands slide down my chest to my pants, finding my belt buckle. She easily unbuckles it and unbuttons the top of my pants, slowly sliding the zipper down. Before I can lift my hips and help her slide them off, however, we hear a crashing sound. Like a chair being knocked over.

Rose's head snaps back as she surveys the room. On the floor, was Adrian Ivashkov.

Rose scrambles off of my lap, and I hurriedly fix my pants although nothing was going to hide my arousal.

I wasn't sure how I thought Rose was going to react, but I didn't think it would be out of anger. Maybe guilt or something like that, after all, weren't they together?

"Adrian Ivashkov how dare you ruin a moment like that with your clumsiness!" she yells and chucks a file at him.

"Jeez woman, I was trying to be quiet, but the chair snuck up on me." He says, covering his face with his arms, as more object are flown his way.

"Besides, you should lock the door if you're gonna do something like that." He says but regrets it as my stapler hits his shin.

"mother f- "

I grab Roza's arms before she can throw anything else. She struggles but gives up as I bring her hand to my chest and pin her there. She huffs but relaxes.

"You better run, before I flay you like a fish Ivashkov" she hisses, and he's out the door before I can say anything.

"Roza," I say looking at her, "I'm not entirely sure what just happened," I say honestly. The last time I heard was that she was still with him, or I assumed.

"we broke up weeks ago, comrade." She says impatiently.

"Oh," was all I said.

"I was about to break up with him, but instead found him with another girl. Since I didn't ruin his moment, I was expecting he would extend the same curtesy to me." She finishes.

"Adrian cheated on you," I ask in disbelief. Now I really wanted to wrench his guts out.

"all water under the bridge comrade," she says waving her hand like she's swatting a fly. "Now, where were we?"

"about that, Roza," I say, before she can start unbuttoning my pants again, "We should talk about this."

"Are you rejecting me?" she asks, looking up at me through her lashes.

"No, no," I say hurriedly, "you have no idea how much I want this"

"but,"

"But I am a king and you are my guardian. It's not uncommon, but definitely scandalous. And most of all, I don't want whoever is sending me these letters to find out that I care for you." I say.

She narrows her eyes, and I fear she caught my mistake, "_letters_? As in more than one?"

I gulp, "I just found it today Rose, I was going to tell you-

"When! We spent hours in here talking about the _one_ letter and you didn't think to mention anything?" she snarls. She then proceeds to turn all my pockets inside out looking for it. She managed to find it in my breast pocket. I didn't even try to stop her from reading it.

"What is this Dimitri? What kind of game are they playing?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know Roza, I don't know."

**Sorry for all the grammar issues and the length of this chapter. I wanted to get this out before I forgot. Also, this story is rated M so there might be some lemons in future chapters. I will mark them if you don't want to read that kind of stuff. Also, I did not plan this kiss. It just… Happened. Ooppsiiiess. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the murder of Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. Rose doesn't know this, but Queen Olena was murdered the same day. **

_6 Months ago. . ._

**RPOV**

"Lissa, pull over!" I said for the thousandth time. I really had to pee.

"Rose I told you twenty miles ago to go pee!" she says back, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

Lissa had been driving for the past hour and we had barely gone sixty miles. She was one slow driver and wouldn't budge over sixty. She kicked me out of the driver's seat when I had accidentally hit ninety-two miles per hour. Christian was sleeping in the passenger seat, while I lay in the back with Eddie. Eddie had his earbuds in and refused to become part of the conversation.

"Just let me pee in the woods!" I whine and she finally pulls over.

After peeing, and driving a small distance, we near a road sign. We were out in the middle of nowhere. Well, in the middle of Russia. Baia Russia. about two years ago, Baia was known as a blood whore community, but recently became a major tourist attraction for humans as well as dhampirs and moroi. It was beautiful. It was the beginning of summer here and all I could see was green. Huh, I thought this was an arctic wasteland.

After driving a couple more miles, we finally arrived at our destination. A "rich people" hotel.

"ahhh here we go. Home sweet home for the weekend." I say sarcastically as I get out of the car.

Christian groans and I turn to see him stretching.

"come on fire crotch, you didn't do any of the hard work."

"Sleeping through your whining should be a talent." He replies and helps Lissa out of the car. I help Eddie with the bags, and we make our way to the check-in desk. A couple of hours later, after dipping in the pool, showering, and eating dinner, all of us call it a night. It had been one hell of a drive from the airport even if it was only two and a half hours.

The next morning Eddie and I did our rounds and secured the perimeter. The bad thing about this hotel was that is was all human. The good thing about this hotel was that we would notice anyone that was not human. Fun.

After seeing nothing suspicious, we head for breakfast.

"what are we doing first, lovebirds?" I ask.

"Sightseeing and shopping!" Lissa squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "aren't you so glad that you married Liss?" I ask Christian.

He rolls his eyes and we make our way downtown Baia.

**DPOV**

"Mama, don't you think we should have more guardians?" I ask timidly.

"Dimka, you don't back down in the face of fear, you charge." She exclaims.

I sigh, "Of course Mama." I hadn't really been nervous about the letter I had received a couple of weeks ago. It seemed like a joke, but I still took precautions.

My family and I were in our hometown Baia. We were a day late going to court. My mother was prolonging her vacation as long as she could. We were a group of about ten. My mother was surrounded by three guardians, while two more trailed behind. Usually, we had at least eight.

After having lunch in a little restaurant, we finally made it back to our home. We played games, ate bread, and laughed for most of the night. This was the last time we would all be together again for a long time. Everyone was either in school or taking care of their family. Sonya was going into training to become Queen since she was the oldest. Something I didn't mind about the royals; the boys were equal to the girls. I was glad I would never have to become King. It would take a lot for me to get there.

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but toss and turn. It was our last family vacation for the year, and I had a queasy feeling in my gut. Our flight was tomorrow. Hopefully, it would be gone by then.

That's when I heard the scratching

**RPOV**

"What the hell is that noise!" I yell and cover my head with a pillow. After about half an hour, I called room service. They informed me that the problem was being taken care of and that apparently, mice had infested our side of the building. What luck!

After an awful night and no sleep, we all trudged down the hall into the elevator and towards the breakfast place. Eddie and I checked the perimeters and quickly sat down to eat.

Before I could even raise my fork, however, I felt that queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Fuck" I mutter.

**DPOV**

We were boarding the plane when I felt something stir in my stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Mama, I don't think we should take this plane," I said for the thousandth time.

She rolled her eyes. She had insisted that we take a normal human plane, instead of a private jet.

I was just about to board the plane when I was stopped,

"Sir, there has been a mistake with your ticket. The plane is full."

**RPOV**

I had seen strigoi attacks before but never were they organized or in this great of a number. There were fifty Strigoi surrounding us. Eddie and I had been able to eliminate another ten before we were pushed into the middle of red-eyed bloodsuckers. Humans were hiding under tables, while some were recording on their phones.

The biggest Strigoi came forward then,

"Rose Hathaway, what a pleasant surprise. We were just on our way to murder Vasilissa Dragomir." He said politely.

"Too bad I'm not going to let that happen." I spit out.

He gives a small nod and the group of strigoi charge at us.

**DPOV**

"Don't worry mama, I'll catch the next one," I say.

She doesn't look at all worried and takes a seat on the plane.

"Right this way Sir," a woman says and leads me to the help desk.

I'm scheduled for the next flight which is another hour. I look out the window and see mama's plane about to take off. I feel that gut-wrenching feeling fade away as the plane rises into the sky. I turn away to find myself a seat.

"Look, mama, the sky is burning." I hear a little girl say as she tugs on her mother's hand and points out the glass window. I turn around and my breath catches. The plane was gone, what was left was fire.

**RPOV**

It happens as if I'm caught in slow motion or like watching myself through another pair of eyes. The Strigoi have circled us and get a hold of Christian, Lissa, and Eddie. I hear screaming, but I wasn't sure if it was my own or someone else. I was forced to my knees and held by the neck, while a couple of Strigoi took my stake. I watched as they plunged my stake into Eddie, Christian, then finally Lissa. I couldn't close my eyes. They held me by the neck, and I felt relief that they were going to kill me too. Instead, they disappear like they were never there. Here I was, stuck in Russia with my stake lodged into Lissa's chest. I was all alone.

**DPOV**

"Let me through!" I yell and try to push away from the security officer.

"Sir, you have to wait for the police." He said.

"My family was on that plane!"

I see a wave of pity wash over him. My mouth grows dry. How dare he. I push through him, this time I was stopped by another man.

"Hello, Mr. Belikov, my name is Abe Mazur." The man says.

"Wonderful, but right now I'm trying to get to my family," I growl and push past him.

"Your family is gone, Dimitri." He says from behind me. I pull up short, my body not allowing me to take another step.

"But I can help you." The man continues.

"How would you be able to help me?" I ask.

"A lot of people are going to be blaming you for their deaths. Let me clear your name and help you track down whoever did this." Abe says.

I turn around and face him, "and why should I trust you?" I ask.

"I owed a favor to your mother."

**RPOV**

It didn't take long for guardians to find me. They led me to the airport in handcuffs, saying I was a suspect for the murder of my friends. We were in a long line, however, since apparently, a plane had blown up. I wasn't really paying attention though.

"would you like your one call, guardian Hathaway?" Someone asks.

I bark out a laugh. I had no one except Adrian, and he wouldn't be able to get me out of this mess. He wouldn't be able to bring Lissa back. He would probably hate me.

"Excuse me, if I may interrupt."

I turn around and see a strange man standing behind me talking to the guardian.

"Since you are already here, you might as well." I hear the guardian speak but not really knowing what the man asked for.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway, my name is Abe Mazur. I can help you clear your name and find whoever did this to your friends." He says, looking me in the eye.

"And why should I trust you?" I ask hesitantly.

"I owed a favor to your mother," Abe says slowly, knowing that bringing up my dead mother during this situation wouldn't be helpful.

"Fine," I growl out before I'm pushed forward and out of sight. I don't really remember how I got on the plane, or what happened for the next few weeks. All I could feel was pain and guilt. My heart felt like it was being crushed. I spent most of my nights in jail until Abe could prove that I wasn't responsible. It all felt like a dream; a nightmare.

**So, there it is. Please R&R! sorry it took so long to update. School (fall semester) starts Monday so I'll try to be as active as I can. Expect another chapter in a week or two. **

**Estrella**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is long overdue. I have a full schedule at school (15 credits). I'm not doing well in Chemistry so I have to take time and work on that. I have a 78 so I'm trying to get that B! Anyway, here you go. Please review. Sorry for any grammar. **

RPOV

_Violets are blue_

_Your blood is red_

_The window was askew_

_I'm under your bed_

It was a simple, terribly written poem, but it made me nervous. Whoever is doing this, is right under our noses. They are practically daring us to find them.

"Roza."

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to find Dimitri in front of me with a cup of hot chocolate. He trades the letter for my mug, and I look after it longingly.

"Roza, it's time to give it a break, it's almost 2 in the morning." (dhampir time) Dimitri says, as he sits down on the couch next to me and wraps and arm around my shoulder. I let my head rest against his chest while slowly drinking from the mug.

"I can't sleep," I admit.

He sets down his mug, stealing mine as well.

"Hey, I was going to drink that!" I say, before I feel myself being lifted from the couch and into my bedroom. My pants were gently pulled off, as well as my shirt. Dimtri found one of his sweatshirts and gave it to me. I unclipped my bra and tossed it aside before pulling it on. I saw him ogling in the corner of my eye and I smirked. We hadn't tried any of that yet; the physical stuff. It had been a whole twenty four hours since we had tried that, and god did I need him. He hadn't even so much as tried to kiss me. Ugh, that man is terrible.

"Roza," I hear him say as I settle into the bed, "Can we talk?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep comrade." I reply, knowing what was going to happen: "The talk."

"I want to be with you Rose, but now isn't the right time. We have a murderer out there trying to kill me and I can't drag you into it." He says, sighing.

I grunt, "I know, but I've been horny all day and I don't know how much of this I can take before I break."

He gives me that look, the arousal and want clear in his eyes. He holds back, however, and pulls the blanket around me before kissing my forehead.

"Good night Roza," he says.

"I thought we were going to talk!"

"I can't talk to you when I'm like this," He grunts out.

"Like what?" I ask, lifting myself onto my elbows and looking him in the eye.

He freezes at the door and his gaze drifts down to my chest where I know my nipples are poking through the fabric. He groans, before swinging the door open and hurriedly walking out of my room. I let myself fall onto the bed again and gather the blankets around me.

There was so much tension between us, and I'm not sure how much more of this I could take.

**DPOV**

I was taking a shower; a cold shower. Fuck it. Seeing her on the bed wearing nothing but my sweatshirt was a huge turn on. I could see her nipples straining against the fabric as if daring me to touch them. Fuck. She was right, this wasn't going to last very long. I take a long shower, letting the water work out the aches in my back. Once I'm finished, I wrap myself in a towel before heading out to the guest bedroom. I was about to reach for my clothes when I stop dead in my tracks.

Roza was lying on my bed, with a huge smile on her face.

"What took you so long comrade? Were you thinking of me in the shower?" She whispers seductively.

I gulp. I had thought about it, but decided I wanted my first time to _actually_ be with her. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was completely naked and was lying on her side, head propped up by her hand. I feel myself hardening again and I resist the urge to run to her and slam myself inside of her.

"Fuck," I say huskily, my voice not quite right.

**M scene warning!**

"Take off that towel Dimitri," she demands while sitting up. She faces me and beckons me over to her. My legs couldn't help but obey her. She untucked the towel around my waist and let it fall to the ground, releasing my strained member.

"Fuck," She groans and lets her fingers gently slide against me. That's it. That's all I can take. I push her back onto the bed and kiss her hard. I let my fingertips roam her body, touching her hips, her ribs, and finally let one of my fingertips brush against her nipple.

"Dimitri," she gasps before going back to kiss me. Her mouth travels from mine to my jaw as she lets her mouth open and let her breath brush against me. My other hand moves to cup her breast and I gently massage it, causing her breath to hitch.

"I want you," I say, and let my nose slide along her collar bone, before letting my lips brush hers again.

"You have me, Dimitri, I'm right here." She says breathlessly.

I adjust so I'm hovering above her and she moves her legs up to lock around my waist. I look into her dark, lust-filled eyes and gently let my hips push forward. Her mouth opens but doesn't make a sound, as I pull back and repeat the motion.

"Dimitri," she says breathlessly and tugs at the roots of my hair. I pick up the pace and I feel her move along with me.

"Fuck Roza."

"Dimitri I'm gonna-

"Me too, Roza." I say as I push harder and faster. I felt her clench around me as I swelled within her. Waves of ecstasy crashed through me, and I watched as the same feeling took over Roza. Her eyes glazed over, and her hands dug deep into my hair.

I gently rode out our highs and finally fell onto my side beside her. I traced circles around her hip as she caught her breath and came back to planet Earth.

"I hope you're not tired Comrade, that was only round one," she mutters and snuggles deeper into my chest, her arms going around my waist.

I chuckled and watched as her eyes drifted closed and waited until her breathing was steady before I let my eyelids droop.


	12. Chapter 12

**M warning**

RPOV:

I woke up slowly. I wasn't aware of any of my surroundings and it felt nice to let my body rest from all the guardian crap. This time I didn't have to jump out of bed and train or guard Dimitri –

"Dimitri!" I scream and shoot up from my position on the bed. I turn towards him and glare while he looks at me innocently.

"How was I supposed to know you were ticklish there?" He asks with his incredibly sexy sleepy voice –

I stopped my train of thought before I got too worked up and decided to just leave the man on the bed, alone.

"Where are you going Roza," He sighs.

"Away from you and your rude ass!" I hiss at him.

"I thought you liked my ass," he replies wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up!"

"Make me." He smirks and with a strong tug, pulls the blankets off me.

I stand there in all my naked glory, freezing my ass off. I saw his eyes darken and realize that he did more harm than good. I cross my arms over my chest and lean into on hip while biting my lip.

"See something you like comrade?" I asked slyly.

His eyes raked up and down my body before he quickly jumped off the bed and pushed me into the wall behind me.

"I like it very much Roza," He said into my neck. He started sucking on that sweet spot he found the night before, making me whimper. Fuck this man was good. I felt something sharp, graze along my neck and I realized it was his fangs. Until now I had almost forgotten he was a Moroi. He didn't look like one and he barely went to the feeders with me. I had maybe seen him drink blood once.

"Dimitri," I gasped, and his mouth moved back up to mine.

"Sorry, did I hurt you," He asked, pulling away from me slightly.

"No, it felt nice," I grab his head and gently pull him back to my lips. I let my fingers run through his hair and brush along the back of his neck. I feel his hands on my upper thighs and place my hands on his shoulders to help him lift me up against the wall. My legs circled around his waist, and I felt his arousal just missing my center. His hands moved up to squeeze my ass before placing them on my hips to hold me up.

"Dimitri, please," I gasped when he allowed the tips of his fingers to glide across my hip to the place where I needed him most. He moved his lips from mine and tilted his head back a fraction of an inch, watching me.

"Do you want me to touch you, Roza?" He asks, letting one finger glide over the bundle of nerves between my legs.

I whimper and nod my head. Without any warning, he grabs my hips and carries me back to the bed. He gently lays me down, spreading my legs so he can hover over me. He lets his fingers find me again, rubbing gently before letting one enter me.

"Dimitri," I gasp and take a fist full of his hair in my hands.

He adds another one of his long fingers inside of me and gently curls then, finding my G-spot.

"Fuck," I moan and shove my hips down onto his fingers.

He picks up the pace, adding another finger while letting his thumb massage my clit.

I moan again and again, feeling my stomach tighten and waves of ecstasy push against me waiting to be released.

"Roza," He groans as he leans forward to take one of my nipples into his mouth. His other hand supports him next to my head on the pillow. I clutch his arm for dear life as the feeling strengthens. He finally looks up from my chest and watches me. His fingers curl harder, and he speeds up his wrist movements.

"Dimitri, I'm gonna –

"I know Roza, let go," He says and kisses my jaw. My grip on him tightens before fireworks explode behind my eyelids, and the waves of ecstasy surround me. The tightness in my stomach finally explodes, and my body melts into the mattress.

My eyes stay closed, and I try to catch my breath. Before I can do anything, however, I feel something big enter me. I moan as Dimitri fills me. I had never been with anyone who felt so right inside of me. Adrian was good in bed, but Dimitri… Dimitri was a god. Dimitri's hips start to move, and I feel the tightness return almost instantly.

"Fuck Dimitri, you feel so good," I moan, as he picks up his pace. His head finds my cleavage and he moans into my chest.

"Roza, Roza, Roza," He says over and over again like a prayer with each thrust.

I whimper, becoming even more aroused. He settled into a comfortable pace and dropped one of his hands between our intertwined bodies. I felt pressure on my clit again and I screamed out moving frantically against him. His movements became sharp and jerky and soon his movements were just as frantic as mine.

"Roza, I'm close," He says, moaning into my chest.

I couldn't speak, as I felt my second orgasm. I held onto tightly as he finishes and rides out both of our releases. His whole body melted into mine for a brief minute, before he rolled over onto his side relieving me of his weight.

He wrapped his arm around my center and pulled me close. Our breaths were heavy, hearts pounding and our skin sticky, but we both reveled in each other's presence.

I looked up into his brown eyes and felt my heart climb out of its cage. Out of all the hatred, sadness, and confusion that surrounded us, I knew that he was the one whom my heart belonged to. My soul reached out to his and I couldn't ignore it.

"Dimitri," I whisper quietly. He turns his head to look at me and gives me a sloppy grin, one that I mirror.

"I love you," I say simply.

**WELP… It's been a VERY long time, so I thought I'd reward you guys with a big lemon. SRY if you don't read lemons…. Please Read and Review. **

**I'm working on the next chapter. Look out for updates.**


End file.
